Playing Dirty
by Dallirious
Summary: Catherine likes to win, but what happens when she meets her match? CG If you don't like it don't read it!


Rating: PG ­ one swear word… drinking… a few sexual references if you read them that way.  
Disclaimer: I don't. If I did they would have won the Emmy that they deserved!  
Summary: Catherine likes to win, but what happens when she meets her match?

He was intent on watching her. He had never really liked joining in games and now, he was even more content just to sit back and watch. With the view he had, there was no way he was moving for anything. The beauty of the whole set up was that he could watch her without drawing anyone's attention. It was a typical Friday morning after work. The whole Graveshift team would meet up at Catherine's place, seeing it was the biggest, to play games and just wind down. Catherine would drop Lindsey of at school and then be home in time to have a shower and get changed. Everyone came dressed in casual clothes, it wasn't a fancy dress thing or anything. But the minute Gil walked into the house and saw Catherine, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. Her tight fitting yoga pants hugged her slender legs while her tank top covered only what it really needed to.

Quietly, he watched as she twisted her way through the game she had picked. Her arms snaked around to her target, her legs easily holding her full body weight as her waist twisted around.

"Catherine wins again." Sara laughed as Nick fell on his ass. "You guys are so crap at this game."

"Says the girl that chose to spin this round instead of playing." Nick bit back at her before drawing her into a hungry kiss.

"So that's another four vodka shots for Catherine." Greg smiled, completely ignoring the two CSI's making out in front of him. "Three for Nick, two for me and one for Warrick."

"Only four this time?" Catherine pouted, tipping her head back and downing her eleventh shot of vodka that morning. "Damn we need a fifth player." Her eyes glided past Sara before settling on Gil. "Mr Grissom." She sighed, grabbing his attention.

"I'm not playing Cat." Gil crossed his arms and looked up at her.

"Me-ow! Who said anything about playing?" Catherine sat down on his lap and slung her arms around his shoulders, blissfully unaware what she was doing to him.

"It's what was on your mind when you attracted my attention, I'm sure." He tried to stay calm as she swayed a little.

"Assume nothing, my dear Gil."

"Alright then, what did you wish to talk to me about?" He raised an eyebrow as Catherine bit her lip like a little girl.

"Wanna join in? You don't have to play, just join in. Fall on your ass as soon as we start."

"Yeah come on Grissom." Warrick and Greg hooted, downing their respective vodka shots.

"There's no way Catherine could hold out after fourteen shots of vodka." Nick reasoned.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Miss Willows seems to have introduced this game to you under the assumption that she can't hold her liquor." As he spoke Catherine smiled wickedly.

"Oh, come on Grissom. See if you can crack the cat." Sara challenged him.

"Yeah come on Gil. Beat me." Catherine winked at him as the last two words slipped through her lips. "I dare ya'"

"Fine!"

"Woohoo!" Catherine jumped up and ran to the table to down her last three vodka shots, while Gil took off his shoes and socks.

"Shotgun being the spinner again." Sara grabbed the game board before anyone could object. "Ready everyone?"

"Let's do this." Catherine rubbed her hands together mischievously.

"Okay." Sara spun the arrow on the board. "Right foot on yellow."

All five players moved their right foot onto the twister mat. "Left hand on red."

"Sara's looking at your butt." Catherine whispered in Nick's ear.

Instantly the cocky Texan turned to catch his girlfriend, and fell over.

"Nick's down!" Sara laughed. "Alright, left foot on green."

Catherine and Gil both chose the same spot, her shin lightly brushing against his through their clothes.

"Right foot on red."

"No way, man! That's some serious damage being caused with that move." Warrick said as he looked at the only spot left for him to move. He stood up and walked off the mat, leaving Gil, Greg and Catherine.

"Sissy." Catherine hissed through her teeth as he walked away.

"Right hand on yellow."

"You're going down Catherine." Greg muttered as he moved, unaware that she had heard him. His mistake was made as he glanced up at the devilish woman he was facing. As their eyes met, Catherine ran her tongue over her top lip seductively.

"Left hand on yellow." Catherine's work was done as Greg's arms and legs grew weak and he collapsed to the ground.

"Grego, you're out!" Nick laughed, offering him a hand to get up.

"Right hand on blue." Catherine and Gil now faced each other, as the only two left in the game.

"It's just you and me Gil." Catherine smiled as they came face to face.

"You play dirty." Gil whispered to her.

"Aw, that's just what you said when we met at The French Palace." Catherine winked.

"Left foot on red."

"I'll break you Willows."

"I'm an ex-stripper Gil. I'm very good at tricky positions." She whispered in his ear.

"Right hand on green." Catherine was beginning to really get tangled up, she needed one good move. "Left hand on green." Catherine placed all her weight onto her right arm and skillfully flipped over so that her stomach was facing up and she made a perfect arch. Her head was back, stopping her from seeing Gil move so that he arched with his back up. As she held her self up her shirt began to ride up. Leaning forward a little, Gil blew lightly over her exposed stomach.

"Oh shit!" She whispered as her body tingled.

"Right foot on blue."

"Please don't, Gil." Catherine pleaded.

"Come on Cat, what's wrong?"

"Right hand on yellow." Gil moved so that his arm went over the top of Catherine.

"It's not fair, you're playing dirty!"

"Well, if that's not hypocritical…" Neither two had noticed that Sara had stopped spinning and all eyes were on them. Gil leant forward and kissed Catherine passionately, causing the twister champion to loose her focus and sit down on the mat.

"That was so unfair." She whispered as the parted.

"Anything you can do, I can do better."

"Oh really?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, wicked thoughts running through her mind. Gil smiled, winking as he stood up and pulled Catherine up with him.

"Grissom won!" Greg began chanting, once again lining up the shot glasses.

"I hit the jackpot." Gil whispered in Catherine's ear as he snaked his arms around her waist. Catherine spun around in his arms and pulled his head closer to hers. Their lips met once again, allowing them to sink into each other as their coworkers crept out of the house.

"Never let it be said that we can't successfully clear a room." Catherine laughed.

"Well let's work a bit more on embarrassing the kids." Gil took her hand in his and led her upstairs to her bedroom.


End file.
